Protectors of the Pokemon World
by PokeMasterOrange
Summary: A young Teenager named Ewok Smith is told that he needs to save the world with 7 other chosen trainers. Who are the Trainers and What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Protecters of the Pokemon World-**

**Author notes**\- Hey everyone! Im PokeMasterOrange! Im a new author so please Review and make some suggestions on the writing part of the story.

**Pichu:** MasterOrange! What are you doing?

Im making a story. Its going to be pretty awesome.

**Pichu:** Cool. Now lets get on with the story before everyone leaves!

**MasterOrange**: Ok. I do not own pokemon. I do own the charatcers I made up though. Enjoy and Review!

**Chapter 1- The Home Coming Dance!**

Every year in high school there is a dance called the Home Coming. A 14 year old teenager named Ewok Smith has asked out a girl to dance.  
he is getting ready for the dance. He looks in the mirror. He's wearing an orange and black trainer outfit with black jeans and black a light skin tone.  
"I cant wait till the dance! Im going to bring my pokemon." exclaimed Ewok he goes to his desk in the small white wall room and picks up his pokeballs. He walks downstairs and confronts his mom.

"Hey mom im going to the dance."

"Ok honey stay safe and get out of trouble. Check in at 11pm." said his mom.

"Ok its 9:00pm. Thank you mom bye!"

"Bye Son." Ewok sprints out the door and runs down the narrow through Viridian Forest to Viridian City.

"Everybody come out!" Ewok throws his 2 pokeballs in the air. Ecxept one.

"Hey Pichu, Chimchar, Eevee. I have a dance tonight, so make sure you all behave your selfs and do not take anything from anyone! Escpecialy you Chimchar!

"Ok but i have a question." said Chimchar.

"What is it?" Said Ewok

"Are we going to be able to battle anyone there? I mean its a dance and all but i want to practice and learn new stragies before we start our journey.

"Uh I guess we can but I did ask a girl to the dance so it will have to wait till the circumstances are right. Alright Chimchar?"

"Yeah sounds good Ewok!" Said Chimchar happily.

"Anymore questions?" asked Ewok.

"Who is the girl you asked out? I hope she will like us..." said Eevee

"Her name is Amy. She is 5' 8". She has blonde hair and a light skin tone. She loves pokemon! She'll like you guys! No need to worry!"

"How old is she? I will Shock that bitch all the way to Unova if she is an asshole!" said Pichu agressively.

"Damn it, Watch your language Pichu! We are to be gentlemen at this dance! She's 14 by the way. Yelled Ewok.

"Well Im not a gentlemen im a female pokemon! Ill still be pilote though." said Eevee slighly.  
"Shut it guys shesh. One rule though. No dates or screwing around. I dont want any problems ruining my date."

"Ok EWok Ill just talk with the other pokemon in the pokemon area." said Eevee.

"Ill stay by your side." said Pichu

"Ill go watch Eevee then." said Chimchar.

"All right everyone lets start running." yelled Ewok. They run down the path to Viridian City. 5 minutes later.

"Good job everyone were here! Everyone go to the Pokemon battle building. Thats where the dance is hosted. Ill meet you guys there in a little bit." said Ewok.  
Chimchar and Eevee walk to the buiding while Ewok and Pichu walk the other direction. "Ewok where are we going?" said Pichu

"We are meeting Amy at the Pokemon Center. She doesnt like to stay at big events like the dance very long."

"Ok. I cant wait!" said Pichu. Ewok and Pichu arrive at the Pokemon Center and see Amy sitting on a bench outside of the pokemon center.

"Hey Ewok! How are you?" said Amy energeticly.

"Im great Amy! You look nice. What about you?"

"Im good. Thank you. Just happy we are out here!" She is wearing a pink and white Trainer outfit.

"Awesome! Want to go on a walk before we go to the dance?" asked Ewok

"Sure! Let me get my pokemon. I just had a battle with someone."

"Who? I did not know you like battles!" said Ewok surprisingly

"hehehe well you dont know EVERYthing about me." said Amy teasingly. She walks in the center building to get her pokemon and comes out.

"Im back. Want to see my pokemon Ewok?"

"YEAH totally! lets see them!" Amy throws her three pokeballs in the air and they land on the ground.

"Pichu"

"Ralts"

The two pokemon look around the area and stare at Ewok and Pichu. "Hey. Who are you guys?" said Pichu. Ewok's Pichu blushes as he stares at Amy's Pichu silently.

"Yeah who are you?" said Ralts.

"Im Ewok and this is my best friend Pichu."

"What? You understand us?" said Ralts.

"Yeah we do understand you." said Ewok.

"Ewok? Are you talking to my pokemon?" Amy surprised.

"Uh Yeah." asked Ewok

"I need you to come with me now. Its very important that you do so."

"Wait why?"

"because me and you posses a power no one else has. Tell your parents that you wont be home soon."

"but why do I need to come with you? I still need answers." Ewok said.

"We are to become something very powerful to proctect the world of pokemon. We need to meet with 6 other trainers. The world lies in our hands Ewok. The world needs us."  
"Ok. Let me go back to my home and pack then." He and the very queit pichu goes to the dance and gets his pokemon.

"Eevee, Chimchar. We need to go now. Ill explain later."

"Wait. What is going on? Why are we leaving?" said the worried Eevee.

"Ill explain later lets get going."

"Ok then ill just annoy the crap out of you about you and Amy then! Ewok and Amy sittin in a tree K I..." said Chimchar

"No you won't Chimchar. If you do I swear ill put you in this pokeball instead of yours!" said Ewok with force.

"No no no. Not that pokeball. I will never stay in that pokeball ever!"

"Ok then keep your mouth shut! Lets get going back to my place." The 3 pokemon and Ewok run to his place to get his stuff. 10 minutes later.

"Mom I need to go on a journey to save the world from dangers. Its very important!" said Ewok.

"What makes me think you can go on a journey now? You need to go to school and learn about the world first!"

"But the world is at stake and only I can stop it. The girl I asked out said I must come with her! Please Mom please!" said Ewok pleadingly,

"I will not..."

**FlashBacks**

"Hey mom dad Im going to the professors lab in Pallet Town."

"Ok honey make sure you always give us a call with your pokegear. Love you honey" said Mom

"Also make sure you take care of your pokemon." said Dad.

"I will. Bye Mom. Bye Dad." she says happily.

**FlashBack Ends**

A tear comes out of Ewok's moms eye. "Why are you crying?" asked Ewok.

"I used to be a pokemon trainer. I used to travel all the time. I want the same for you son. I want you to experince the world. Save the world Ewok! I love you."

"I love you too... I need to go pack now."

"Ok. Make sure you have an extra pair of clothes. Ill make your snacks for you."

"Ok. Thank you Mom" said Ewok. He goes upstairs packing his clothes. 2 minutes later.

"I have your lunch." Mom hands Ewok his lunch/snacks.

"Bye Mom"

"Wait. Here is a pokemon egg and my old pokedex. I gave some of the data to Professor Oak and reset it. He will upgrade it for you"  
"Ok. Bye I love you." said Ewok as he opens the door.

"I love you too. Make sure you give me a call once and awhile."

"Bye" Ewok bolts out the door with his pokemon. 10 minutes later.

**Pallet Town-**

"Ok to the Professors lab." Ewok and his pokemon walk to the entrance of the lab to find another trainer talking with the Professor.  
Ewok listens to the conversation.

"Red, You must gather the other pokedex holders and mentor the 8 trainers to stop the crisis from happening!" said Oak

"Professor, I will but i need to find Ewok first." He walks out the door to find Ewok sitting down.

"Hey is your name Ewok?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" asked Ewok suspicuosy.

"I am Red."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah but i have a very important mission we both must go on." said Red

"What is it?"

"We are to find the other pokedex holders. They will mentor the 8 trainers."

"Who are they?" asked Ewok.

"They are legendary Trainers. We must find them first." said Red

"But me and Amy are going to meet up somewhere first."

"Ok ill give you and Amy a ride. Lets get going now."

"Wait I need to upgrade my pokedex."

"Ok. Give it to me." said Red. Ewok gives Red the pokedex and upgrades it.

"Thanks Red. Who are we riding on?" asked Ewok

"My Charizard of course." Red throws the pokeball in the air and Charizard comes out.

"Get on. Where is Amy located?"

"Viridain City." said Ewok

"Ok. Charizard get going to Viridain City" said Red

Charizard opens its wings and shoots up torward the sky. "Wow its pretty awesome to fly up here!" said Ewok excitingly.

"Yeah it sure is. Were here where is she?"

"At the Pokemon center."

"Ok Charizard land here." said Red.

**Viridian City-**

Red and Ewok jump off Charizards back and walk up to Amy. "Hey Amy were back. Lets get going!" said Ewok.

"Wait, why is Red here?" asked Amy.

"Im here to mentor one of the eight pokemon trainers. Get on Charizards back." said Red.  
M "ok. We need to go to Victory Road to meet Mew and the Legendary Council."

"Mew... Ive been looking for Mew for awhile. Im not here to catch them all now. Im here to mentor the pokemon trainers and save the world now. Boy what a imature kid I was." said Red.

"How old are you?" asked Ewok.

"Im 20 years old. what about you two?" asked Red

"We are both 14." said Ewok.

"Well nice to meet both of you. Lets get going you two." said Red. All three trainers get on Charizard and he flys toward victory road.  
Then something happens.

"Damn it who shot Charizard with a Hydro Pump?!" yelled Red. Charizard doesnt lose control of his flight but all three of the trainers get wet.

"Hello Red. Long time no see."

"Well if it isn't Blue." said Red.

**Author Notes-**

**MasterOrange**\- Love cliffhangers! I think thats what its called right?

**Pichu**\- Yeah I think so... but hey do you guys like the story so far?

**Masterorange**\- Hey dont take the show here! IM the author here! NOT YOU!

**Pichu**\- Shesh settle down man. Sorry about my trainer here. He has been mad at me for some reason...

**MasterOrange**\- Because you freakin thunderbolted my ass out off bed and I hit my head on the floor!

**Pichu**\- im sorry but it was an...

**MasterOrange**\- You know what? Im going to put you inside this punishment pokeball right now!

**Pichu-** Oh crap. Well readers I gotta run! Review and make suggestions on the story.

Chapter 2 will be posted later this week before Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Author Notes-

MasterOrange- Hey everyone! Sorry im alittle delayed on posting chapters but im trying my best to make chapters for you guys. So in advance sorry if I dont post chaptets at the right time or make anyone affended or mad reading this story.

Pichu- Dude shut up! You'll make the readers mad if you just keep yacking.

MasterOrange- Pichu, Shut it! Sorry about that. Pichu and I are working things out very slowy. Remember to review and comment!

Disclaimer- i dont own Pokemon ir anything in Pokemon but I do own the characters I made up.

Chapter 2- Red and Blue meet again!

"Hello Red, long time no see." said Blue

"Well if it isnt Blue." said Red.

"You look kind of wet Red. You know what? Ill fix that for you!" said Blue.

"No you wont. I got two noob trainers on my Charizard so dont you dare do anything like that again!" Said Red irritated.

"Calm down bro, I was just joking around. Who are these two noob trainers anyways?" Asked Blue.

"Im Ewok this is my friend Amy." Said Ewok.

"Hey Blue. I heard you and Red are rivals/friends." Said Amy.

"Were not rivals anymore. That was years ago, when we were just little kids." Said Blue.

"Yeah im glad those days are over but where are you headed Blue?" Asked Red.

"Victory Road to meet with the Legendary Council. We all need to be there." Said Blue.

"Wheres the others? Arent they going to meet us there with the Legendary Council?" Asked Red.

"Yeah. Actually, they are right behind us." Said Blue surprised. The 4 trainers look behind them and find Green on Zapdos with Moltres and Articuno, Gold riding Suicune on land with Entei and Raikou, Sapphire is riding Raqauza while Kyogre and Groudon are on land and water, Platinum is on Giratina with Palkia and Dialga, White is on Zekrom with Reshiram, and Serena is on Yvetal.

"Wow that is so awesome! The legendary trainers on the legendary Pokemon is pure epicness!" Yelled Ewok.

"Ewok calm down! I dont want to fall of Charizard!" Said Amy.

"Hey Red long no see." Yelled Green.

"( She is beautiful. I always loved her.)" Reds thoughts.

" Blue was up?" Said Gold as Blue and hand shake in the air (like a boss).

"Alright, lets meet and greet later. We all need to go to Victory Road." Said Serena.

"Ok lets go everyone. Fly straight down! We are going to make this flight interesting!" said Sapphire.

"Aaah, She is always reckless, esspecialy Gold and Blue." Said White. Everyone flys straight down out of the clouds and see mountains that are rocky with valleys and lots of wildlife all around the area.

"Alright almost there. Just need to fly up and over this mountain." Said Sapphire.

"No duh how else can we get to Victory Road?" said Gold.

"Shut it. We can go through the cave or around." Said Red.

"I preffer up and over Red." Said Platinum.

" You finnaly talked! Im very surprised." said Sapphire.

"Alright get on task and lets flying over this big rock!" Said Amy demandingly.

"Wow, ok lets get on it everyone up and over, full speed, GO!" Yelled Red. Everyone flys up and it starts to rain.

"Are you kidding me? I hate water!" Roared Charizard.

"Charizard shut it, we are about to be up." Said Red. The group of trainers make it up and over and land down at the meeting entance and walk in. The room is white with lots of seats and its big enough to fit 4 pokemon league stadiums.

"Its about time you all made it. Oh and looks like two of the 8 chisen trainers are here. Are you two dating Ewok and Amy?" Asked Arceus.

"Uh kinda?"

Amy walks up to Ewok and kisses his cheek and holds his hand. "Yeah we are. Why do you ask and how do you know our names?" Asked Amy.

" Well I do have some interest in human realtionships. I know because me and Mew are the creators of Pokemon and the world. Its a nice to know alot about Pokemon and Humans."

"Wow, you mean God of the world?" Asked Ewok.

"Yeah exactlly. I need everyone to sit down in a seat. Oh Ewok, Amy here take this one." Arceus moves the 2 person bench with Psychic to Ewok and Amy.

"Before we start the meeting, we all must introduce ourselfs. Ill go first, Im Arceus."

"Im Ewok"

"Im Amy"

"Im Red"

"Blue"

"Green"

"Golds the name"

"Im Sapphire"

"...Platinum"

"White"

"Serena"

"Alright now legendarys, we will introduce you as we go. First things first, we have a crisis that will happen if we dont do something about it."

"Whats the crisis?" Asked Ewok.

"Amy will answer that for you." Said Arceus. The whole group gathers their attention torwards Amy.

"All the evil teams have been reformed. They have made an international alliance and now ate trying to take over the world. They have captured Mewtwo and are trying to take control of him."

"Ok questions answered so far." Said Ewok.

"Ok lets procced. There are 8 trainers that can only stop this. Why 8 and why them? Well there are only 8 trainers in this world who have the power to take down this organization which is called GAO. The Global Alliance Operation. The 8 trainers also have special abilitys no one else has. We will have to test each trainer to find what ability they have. They each will have a mentor. The trainer the mentor will go on a journey through the regions to get through the pokemon league. its the first step of training. Each trajner will be assigned to a mentor. Ewok you will be with Red. Amy you will be with Green. The rest you will have to go to the trainers location. once you all find the other trainers meet togethor at a specifed location. Now go start training. Go to where ever you like but remember to train and get stronger. Youll find your abilitys and weaknesses. Good luck everyone!" Said Arceus. Everyone gets out of there seats and head to their seprate directions.

"Hey Green! Do you want to journey togethor? It will be help our young trainers and it will." Said Red.

"Yeah sure. Why not? Where are we headed to first?" Asked Green.

"We can do Kanto, Johto, Hoeen, Sinnoh, Unova, or Kalos. Where do you want to go Ewok and Amy?" Asked Red.

"I dont know. What do you think Amy" asked Ewok.

"I would love to go to Hoeen or Kalos! I love the contests and the clothes! Lets go to Kalos and then Hoenn." Said Amy

"Alright sounds like a plan. Its getting late. Red, we need your Charizard and Pidgeot. We have to find a place sleep tonight." Said Green.

"Alright. Charizard. Pidgeot come out!" The two pokemon are relived of getting outside the pokeball.

" Ewok Amy get on Charizard. Green and I will get on Pidgeot. We will stop at Viridian City and take a ship at 10am to Kalos. Lets go." Said Red. The trainers got on the two pokemon and fly to the Viridian City Pokemon Center. 20 minutes later.

Viridain City Pokemon Center- "Can we get two rooms please?" asked Green.

"Here are your keys. Have a good night." Said Nurse Joy.

" thanks Nurse Joy." Green and Amy take the cards and walk to the rooms they were assigned. Ewok and Amy walk through the door and shuts it.

"Amy we need to talk about what happened at Victory Road."

"I know but lets talk tommorow morning. Lets wake up at 8am."

"Ok sounds good. Im letting out my pokemon. Pichu, Chimchar, Eevee come out."

"Why the hell would you put me inside my pokeball? I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" Said Pichu

"Yay im out. Hey Ewok we should train tomorrow when we get on the boat. Also congrats with Amy!" Said Chimchar teasingly.

"Um thanks I guess. We will train tommorow." Said Ewok.

"Im so tired goodnight everyone." Said Eevee.

"Goodnight Ewok." Said Amy. She lies in the same bed as Ewok and hugs him.

"Goodnight Amy" said Ewok. (Wow she really likes me! We just met at school. I have no problem with that. I like her too. We will definently talk about this tomorrow.)

What will these trainers experince on their journey and what will happen with Ewok and Amy? Find out next time!

Next chapter will be posted later this be posted latet this week.

Author Notes-

MasterOrange- Cant wait to get into the story!

Pichu- Yes you can. Also make sure that you actually post at the right time! No slacking and stop hanging with friends until your done with the next chapter.

MastetOrange- I know I know Pichu! I can do this without you reminding me thank you very much!

Pichu- ok then we'll see wont we?

MasterOrange- Ok then. Make sure to comment and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author Notes-

MasterOrange- Sorry everyone for the long delay in posting any chapters. Ive been busy lately with school and other events but Im back and alive...

Pichu- Your lucky school isnt as hard as it used to be!I was right TOO!

MasterOrange- Pichu, Shut up! You dont know crap about school. Now keep your mouth shut or this pokeball coming out of my pocket!

Pichu- Ok ok ill shut my mouth... but first let me take a selfie!

MasterOrange- PICHU GET OVER HERE!

Pichu- Sorry everyone I made my trainer mad but we dont own pokemon or there characters but we do own the ones we make up. Read and Review. Wish me DONT YOU DARE AAAAAH

Chapter 3- Travel to Kalos Region!

9am in Pokemon Center

Ewok and Amy wake about the same time. The window is suddenly open and the trainer no other then Red scares the lifes out of Ewok and Amy.

"Wake up and out of bed love birds! We have to board the S.S. Anne in 10 minutes. Get into nicer clothing and get on my Charizard when your ready. 2 minutes LETS GO!" said Red

With no questions aske the two trainers get dressed in seprate rooms and come out ready.

"Alright chop chop on Charizard." said Red

The three trainers get on Charizard and fly through the sky towards Vermilion City to get on the boat to Kalos region.

"I'm so excited! I cant wait to check out the clothing merchendise there." said Amy.

"Well that sounds exciting." said Ewok sarcasticly.

"It is so dont make fun of my intrest in things and remember were are dating now! So deal with it!"

Red leans over to Ewok whispering into his ear."Ewok man, dude, your stuck with her for life. Don't go on her bad side. Plus, later today you can confirm this realtionship when were on the ship."

"And how do that excatcly?" said Ewok skeptical about this idea.

"Dont play dumb with me! We are young men. Now, just ask her out for a date or something. It'll fix the tension. Also she's very attractive and would make a great pokemon trainer AND girl friend. BONUS! your a lucky dude." said Red

"Ok. I do like her as much as she like me. Thanks Red."

"For what?"

"For motivating me and giving me advice to get her. I deserve her right?"

"Yeah man! Totally! Just got to have the guts or in this case courage to take a stand in this really early relationship. I got your back. Not in protecting the world but as your friend. Thats what friends are for!"

"Thanks Red. I got this! Wait were here already?" Ewok looks down at the harbor where the S.S. Anne is docked.

"Ewok this looks amazing! I love the view up here. Cant wait till we board the cruise ship." said Amy.

"Alright were landing so hold on." Said Red. Charzizard flys straight down and suddenly turns his body into a gliding postion over the ground.

"Me and Charizard practice that years ago. What do you think?" Asked Red

"That was scary as the Distortion World! It was awesome. I want to learn things like that when we train." Said Ewok

"Less talking and more walking to the docks." said Amy.

"Ok then. Lets go." said Red. The three trainers walk to the docks and board the glorious S. ship.

"Wow looks sooooo fabulous here. The floors and walls are just colorful! Lets see the rooms" Said Amy

"We will but first..."

"Let me take a selfie!" Ewok is about to grab his pokegear but is stopped by Red.

"Damn it Ewok! Thats unneccecary. Heres some rules we will live by. No selfies unless I say so. Dont interupt me unless its more important than what i'm saying and follow my orders here and out. Understand?" said Red

"Yeah I do. Sorry for that." Ewok looking down at the floor feeling guilty.

"giggle...giggle...giggle."

"Really Amy? Really?" said Ewok

"What? It was funny. How can you not laugh when something happens?" said Amy

"I guess thats true. So Red, Where our rooms?" Asked Ewok

"I got three rooms but if you two want to share one you can. The room you'll share will have two beds, two bathrooms, and one extra room." Said Red

"Sounds good I guess we can share a room. Is that ok with you Amy?" Asked Ewok

"Thats ok with me! No need to worry about it!" Said Amy joyously

"You remind of Dawns attitude sometimes." Red said face palming himself

"Who's Dawn?" Asked Ewok

"Oh I forgot to tell you something. Lets talk in your room. Its bigger." Said Red

"Ok. to our room we go!" Ewok speed walks in excitment to their room. The three trainers sit at the table in the room.

"Do you guys know the other trainers who traveled with a known trainer named Ash Ketchum?" asked Red.

"No I havent." said Amy

"I have somewhere on tv but why?" Asked Ewok

"He and his friends have heard about whats going on. They want to help train you 8 trainers to face the threat. They are very skilled. Ash wants to challenge the legendary pokedex holders but he has to win all 6 leagues first. Thats what your doing too. So we are going to meet Green and Ash when we land in Kalos.

"Thats Awesome! People wanting to helps us! Cool!" Said Ewok

"Ok. Are there females? I mean if there arent much females in 8 trainer group and the others. I will die! I dont want to surrounded by just boys and men!" said Amy complaining.

"No its all good. No need to worry Amy. There are plenty of females you can be friends with. Alot of people we will be meeting and Kalos. Let me call and see how the other Pokedex holders are doing in finding the trainers they are assinged to."

"Ok we will be here talking." said Ewok.

"Yeah. talking will be fun!" said Amy.

"Alright im stepping into the other bedroom and closing the door. Behave yourselfs and dont cause trouble." Said Red

"No need to worry!" said Amy

"Amy you remind to much of Dawn. Stay calm and dont freak like girls do. Alright?" said Red as he walks to the other bedroom and shuts the door.

"HEY!Is that suppose to be an insult?!" yelled Amy furious

"Amy calm down. He's joking around. Plus, if he does makes these jokes you can let your anger out in a pokemon battle." Said Ewok encouraging to calm her down.

"Ok I will. Thanks Ewok. Your the best!" Amy said blushing

"Um I have a question." said Ewok nervously

"What is it?" Asked Amy

"We just met but I already like you alot. Having the experiences we had with each were great. I want to keep them going with you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES! YES! YES!" Amy hugges Ewok and he hugs her back. They hold the hug for a long period of time.

The other bedroom with Red. He is engaged in a conversation with Green on the Pokegear.

"Green where are you?"

"Im on a boat heading to Kalos region to meet you there."

"Whats the staus with the other trainers?"

"Im not sure completely but Blue has his trainer. Gold has his trainer. White has her trainer. Saphirre also does too. Serena and Platinum dont yet."

"Ok. Green can you call and tell them that we all must meet at Kalos Region. I told Ash and the others to meet there too."

"I will Red. We all will see you there tonight. I love you." Said Green

"I love you too Green. Thank you for being here for me in all struggles. We need to go another date sometime while were in Kalos."

"Ok sure. Bye"

"Bye" Red and Green hang up the PokeGears. (Alright, Lets get some training done on the ship while were waiting. We still have about seven hours till we dock.) Reds thoughts

He walks out the door and see Ewok and Amy hugging.

"How did I not see this coming?" said Red sarcasticly

Ewok and Amy break the hug and turn to Red.

"YEah we are dating now. SO EXCITING!" Said Amy

Red looks at Ewok and winks.

"Yeah... We are. So whats the plan now?" Said Ewok blushing

"We are doing some training. I never got to see your pokemon and them in battle. Lets go to the Pokemon battle area to see what your pokemon can do." Said Red

"Lets go then! What are we waiting for?" Said Ewok

"Sounds good" Said Amy.

"but first... LET ME TAKE A SELFIE" The three trainers take a selfie and the pokemon are looking out of thier pokeballs.

"Im jealous dude. I want a selfie." Chimchar said

"Selfies are to main stream. Its lame now hahaha." said Eevee

"Guys shut it. You all are annyoing me. I cant wait to start training and battling." said Pichu

The trainers get done with the selfies and walk to the Pokemon Battling Area.

"This place looks nice enough." Said Ewok

Its an out door battling area. there are 4 battle areas and 2 training areas. The battling area has two trainer stands that are about 10 feet tall. the Flooring is electronic so it can regenerates after the battle is over.

"HEY! You pimp squeak! Lets battle. Im going to beat you into a pulp!"

"Well thats rude sir. You need your manners fixed. I accept your challenge. One on One?" said Ewok

"No. 3 v 3. Lets go runt!"

"Ok. lets do this." said Ewok

"The battle between... hey whats your name?" said Red

"Liam."

"OK. The battle between is between Liam and Ewok. 3 on 3. BEGIN" said Red

To be Continued

Author Notes-

MasterOrange-LOL

Pichu- Seriously? Whatever. Your the author soooo.

MasterOrange- I cant wait to do the first battle in the story!

Pichu- Yes you can.

MasterOrange-... I got to go. Ill post in a few days or so.  



End file.
